lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Alignment
Alignment is a core feature of the mod, a system by which you gain or lose standing among the different factions of Middle-earth. Various actions performed in Middle-earth will raise or lower your player's alignment with various factions, and this will influence the things you are able to do in the mod - such as interaction with NPCs, access to faction-specific crafting tables, ability to trade and hire units, making enemies flee in the presence of you on a high enough alignment, and eventually the availability of quests. The Alignment Bar While in Middle-earth, a bar appears at the top of the screen showing the player's alignment. As of Beta 15, the old alignment system has been rewritten and replaced with a new faction-based system, which adds more depth into the decisions of the player and making it far more realistic. For example, killing one Orc in Mordor should have no effect on your Hobbit alignment (the Hobbits simply would not know or care if you were killing Orcs in a far-off land), and the interactions between different NPCs are more complex - for example, Dunlendings can fight most types of Orcs and Rangers, but will not fight Hobbits. The player starts off with 0 alignment for all factions(except the Utumno faction you start of with -66666), so you may wander Middle-earth (excluding Mirkwood and Mordor) without coming to much harm - that is, until you first attack an NPC. Your first NPC kill is bound to influence the way a lot of factions feel about you, so keep this in mind! Of course, you can always undo your actions by losing or gaining alignment with various factions. Alignment is gained or lost mostly by killing creatures, but also for performing certain actions. As of Beta 20, the addition of quests has allowed the player to be able to gain alignment for factions completing these quests with the help of the Red Book. When the player is talking to a mob, a quest can randomly pop up on the player's screen. If this is accepted, and the quest completed, the player gains varying amounts of alignment for that faction, in addition to a few Silver Coins. The amounts of coins and alignment depend on the difficulty of the mini-quest. If the player wants to get alignment quickly, there are several ways to do so. See this article for more details. 'The /alignment command' The command for altering your alignment is: /alignment add player The player tag is optional and can be used to affect someone other than you. (To find out the command name of the faction you want, look in the table below or press the tab key after typing "/alignment set " - it brings up a list of all possible command arguments.) 'List of all Factions' You may contribute to this page as you find out more about the new alignment system. . Want to know the best way to fight these factions? Look here! de:Gesinnung ru:Репутация Category:Gameplay